The present invention relates to a sound generator for a door closer and which is adapted to be interiorly or exteriorly mounted on, for example, a parallel (standard-type) door closer or various other types of conventional door closers to sense the opening of door and to generate sound in response.
A calling device has been heretofore well known which sounds a chime, melody chime, alarm, or the like when a door is opened. Such a calling device is, however, generally provided in a box mounted separately of the door closer.
Disadvantages derived from mounting the calling device in such a manner include complex installation and poor design appearance. Where the door closer is designed to be usable with both left- and right-hinged doors, it is impossible for a sensor of the calling device, which senses movement of a magnet secured to an arm attached to the door, to detect the direction of movement of the door. Moreover, if the sensor is disposed on the side of a speaker of the calling device, measures must be taken so that the sensor senses only the magnetic force of the arm and not that of the speaker. This necessitates the use of precision components and involves difficulties in manufacture and assembly.